The present invention is directed to a photographic processing drum having a metering blade assembly and a method of operation.
Photographic processors come in a variety of shapes and sizes from large wholesale photographic processors to small micro-labs. As photographic processors become more and more technologically sophisticated, there is a continued need to make the photographic processor as user-friendly and as maintenance-free as possible.
Currently available photographic processors have one or more of the following shortcomings: (1) the film processing time is relatively long; (2) some photographic processors, because of their size, require a large amount of space; (3) some photographic processors may require an unacceptable amount of processing solution due to the design of the processing tank; and (4) some photographic processors generate an unacceptable amount of solution waste due to the design of the processing tank.
What is needed in the art is a photographic processor, which provides exceptional print quality while requiring a minimal number of tasks necessary for an operator to process a roll of film. What is also needed in the art is a photographic processor which is designed to maintain processing solution within a specified zone or area of the processor and minimize the circulation of solution outside of the specified zone or area.
The present invention addresses some of the difficulties and problems discussed above by the discovery of a photographic processor having an internal drum design, which minimizes the chemicals required to process a roll of film and consequently minimizes the amount of waste generated per roll of film processing. The photographic processor is extremely user-friendly and low maintenance.
The present invention accordingly provides for a photographic processor which comprises a circular processing drum for processing photographic film, with an inside surface of a perimeter of the drum defining a film path for film to be processed; a support assembly provided within the circular processing drum; and a metering blade assembly supported by the support assembly. The metering blade assembly extends from the support assembly toward a first location within the drum adjacent to the inside surface of the drum. The metering blade assembly is adapted to at least control an amount of processing solution provided on film to be processed in the film path.
The present invention further provides for a photographic processor which comprises a circular processing drum for processing photographic film, with an inside surface of a perimeter of the drum defining a film path for film to be processed; support means provided in the processing drum; and metering means for metering processing solution on the film to be processed. The metering means is supported by the support means.
The present invention further provides for a method of processing photographic film which comprises inserting film into a film path in a circular processing drum having processing solution therein, with the film path extending along an inside surface of the perimeter of the drum; and providing a metering blade along the film path to control an amount of processing solution on the film and prevent excess solution from circulating within the processing drum toward an area downstream of the metering blade with respect to the direction of travel of the film.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and the appended claims.